A Body Area Network (BAN) is a short-range communication network including multiple devices on or near a body. The short-range communication network can include one or more devices located up to three meters (3 m) apart. The devices can be located on a human body. The devices serve a variety of applications such as, for example, medical, personal fitness devices, consumer electronics and personal entertainment.